1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ophthalmic viewing devices. More particularly, the invention concerns an eye view-piece that incorporates a base support structure for hands-free operation.
2. Description of Related Art
Cosmetic mirror assemblies, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,442,488, typically include a mirror in a frame, and a magnifying lens to enlarge the image reflected by the mirror. The frame may include a pedestal for supporting the assembly on a vanity counter. A problem with such assemblies is that they are somewhat unwieldy and are not collapsible for stowing in one""s pocket or purse.
A magnifying mirror assembly of condensed size is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,620. In this assembly, two lens-mirror receptacles are hinged together. The lens in each receptacle is different, to accommodate the different optical requirements for each eye of a user. This arrangement is not concerned about compact storage of the assembly, or for providing hands-free use.
An illuminated magnifying lens assembly is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,234. The lens assembly has an integrated storage case which includes upper and lower lens cover panels. The panels rotate about a vertical pin extending through a lens frame. For storage, the covers are rotated over a respective top and bottom of the lens frame. For use, the covers are rotated 180xc2x0 away from the lens frame.
With the present invention, a single cover is used that swings above, around and behind the lens. Additionally, the single cover includes support elements that function as stand means for the overall lens device. This function is not possible with the dual cover panels shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,234.
The present invention overcomes the prior art deficiencies by providing a palm-sized ophthalmic device that includes a protective cover and hinge assembly. In combination, the assembly provides a stand means for independently supporting the lens in an operable position when placed upon an underlying surface. The device comprises a housing with a center opening that contains a magnifying lens and reflector means. The center opening is enclosed with a cover that is attached to the housing with a hinge assembly. The hinge assembly provides an axis of rotation that is radially and angularly offset from the housing and/or cover, so that the cover can rotate around and behind the housing to a predetermined support position for the housing. The hinge assembly provides one or more contact points that combine with a cover contact point to create the aforementioned stand means.